Another Life (Bon Bon)
by Superman's Heaux
Summary: Written for a friend. Two Bon Bons bond.


Another Life

There was once two Bon Bons that were accidently colored unusual colors. One was yellow and the other was bright cyan. They came out right after another hot, sweet and fresh ready to be eaten. But the owner of Bon Bons couldn't sell these oddly colored Bon Bons, so he left them on a shelf in his candy store. The Bon Bons became lonely, sitting up by their lonesome.

They found solace in each other's presence. "Hello," the yellow Bon Bon said. "How are you?" The blue Bon Bon said nothing. "I know you can hear me." The blue Bon Bon still said nothing. "So you will ignore me? How dare you, ungrateful scum!" The yellow Bon Bon went into a rage as the blue Bon Bon sat idly by. After a while, he spoke.

"I will call you Hot Bon Bon." The blue Bon Bon finally said. Hot Bon Bon was taken aback. "Ugh…what!? Well then…I will call you _Cold_ Bon Bon!"

"That is fine." Cold Bon Bon replied quietly. And this is how the friendship of Cold Bon Bon and Hot Bon Bon began. Days passed, and they grew ever closer, watching the many people who went in and out of the shop. They talk about them endlessly, forever enjoying each other's company. For some odd reason, no one could hear the Bon Bons taking jabs at people's appearances, that is, until a man in all white came into the store. His hair were locks of silvery wisps of light.

"Look at him, Cold Bon Bon."

"I see him."

"What does a man like him want in a place like this?"

"He might want candy, it is a candy store afterall."

The man twitched his head in the direction of the Bon Bons. Hot Bon Bon started to fret. "Has he noticed us?"

"I don't think so."

"Why would you think that?"

"No one has ever noticed us before."

Hot Bon Bon hated how nonchalant Cold Bon Bon was. "Those two Bon Bons up there." The man told the owner of the shop. "I want them, how much are they worth?" Hot Bon Bon begin to shake in fear. "What is he doing, Cold Bon Bon?"

"I think he wants to buy us."

"And what will happen to us?!"

"The same thing that happens to all candy. We will be eaten." Hot Bon Bon gasped in horror. "What!? I don't want to be eaten, Cold Bon Bon!"

Cold Bon Bon didn't respond this time. Hot Bon Bon started to worry and talk endlessly. Hot Bon Bon was afraid of death. "Say something, Cold Bon Bon!" Cold Bon Bon merely sighed. "We will be fine."

"Why is that?" Hot Bon Bon asked as he watched the White man give a hefty looking small bag to the shop owner. "Because we will be together forever. Even as that man is tearing us apart with his teeth, we will still be together. Our beings will stay connected."

Hot Bon Bon was silent for once. The shop owner came and took them down from their pedestal and put them in a plastic bag. "I have never been this close to you, Cold Bon Bon."

"Neither have I, Hot Bon Bon."

"….I kind of like this…"

"Me too.."

The White man walked out the store with the two Bon Bons and got into a carriage, there was another man in all white with long hair tied into a braid. "What is it this time, Raiden?" Raiden held up the baggy, waving the Bon Bons around.

"Two poor souls got lost and strayed in the reincarnation cycle again, Fujin."

"Inside of candy?" Fujin gave Raiden a skeptical look.

"Yes, animals and things of nature are fine. But things like manmade objects and edibles are not supposed to have souls in them."

"What are they talking about, Cold Bon Bon?"

"Us."

Fujin reached inside the bag and grabbed Cold Bon Bon and observed him. "I see the name Kuai Liang, a product of the Cryomancers, you?" Raiden grabbed Hot Bon Bon and looked closely at the candy. "I have a Hanzo Hasashi, a product of the Shirai Ryu." Fujin hummed loudly at the words "Shirai Ryu."

"I pray a fortunate life for him." Raiden nodded in agreement with Fujin.

"Cold Bon Bon….!" Hot Bon Bon cried out. "We will be fine." Cold Bon Bon replied. "We will see each other again.

"How do we…you know?" Fujin asked.

"Crush them, they are spoiled and hard."

" _You spoiled and hard, old man!"_ Hot Bon Bon yelled. Raiden immediately crushed the Bon Bon, and blew it's particles out the carriage window.

"Hot Bon Bon…" Cold Bon Bon whimpered. Fujin smiled. "I saw a strong connection between you and that other piece of candy. Souls like that usually go on living eons together." And with that Fujin crushed Cold Bon Bon in the palm of his hand and blew it's particles out the window.


End file.
